


Reference Image

by hurricanelights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Mourning, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanelights/pseuds/hurricanelights
Summary: If you asked him, Cole would say he didn't design the statue.If you asked him, Cole would say he just wanted to remember him the best way he could.





	Reference Image

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this bouncing around in my google drive for a while now, thought it was time to wrap it up. i didn't proofread at all lol

Cole leaned against their bed frame, clutching his chest, and sunk slowly to the floor. He closed his eyes.

He took several deep breaths, felt his chest rise and fall slowly beneath his hand.

He had promised himself he would stay far, far away from Cyrus Borg’s project. 

But damn it all, his fingers itched to grab the sketchbook beneath his bed.

_ Cyrus wheeled into the Bounty’s kitchen. He smiled sadly at Nya, who gave him a tight smile back. _

_ “Hi, Mr. Borg,” she said, walking over to the older man to help him to the table. “We’re glad you came.” _

_ “I’m happy to be here. I need to say sorry.” He straightened in his chair, looking around at the rest of the people at the table. There was unopened Chinese takeout in front of them. “For all the trouble I’ve caused you.” _

_ There was silence for a few seconds before Lloyd spoke in a small voice. “It wasn’t your fault, Mr. Borg. I don’t blame you. I don’t think any of us do. We’re glad for your help.” _

_ But Cyrus shook his head. “Still, there’s no denying that my careless ventures into technological advancement have caused you a great amount of hardship. For that, I truly don’t believe I can apologize enough. And after the loss of your friend…” _

_ Jay’s breath stuttered. Cyrus trailed off, looking unsure about how to continue. _

_ “Then we accept your apology, Mr. Borg,” Kai said softly. Heads turned, surprised that the normally temperamental ninja- especially the one who had been so angry whenever the topic of Zane’s death even came _ up _ in the past few weeks- was the first to say something so- something so mature. “We’re all taking it pretty hard, but like Lloyd said- we don’t blame you at all.” _

_ Cyrus sighed. “Thank you.” _

_ “It’s okay.” _

_ Quiet. _

_ Nya reached for the take-out, but then she stopped and set her hand back down. Kai, sitting next to her, didn’t even flinch when she suddenly latched onto his arm and rest her head on his shoulder. She stared at the food blankly. _

_ Lloyd grabbed the food and started to unpack it silently. He took the paper pails one at a time and set them on the table, but hesitated. His hands began to shake. He grabbed onto Kai’s other arm in a very quick motion and buried his head in his shoulder. Kai put his arms around his two younger siblings and rubbed their backs. _

_ “I don’t want to be so quick to bring this up, but-” Cyrus began awkwardly, but Cole interrupted. _

_ “The people want to honor their hero.” He finished quietly. Cole just barely looked at Cyrus. _

_ “That’s right. And they- the people and I want your permission to build a statue.” At this, Cole inhaled sharply. He locked Cyrus’ eyes with his own. _

_ “Do you have the plans with you?” He said before he knew the words were going to come out of his mouth. Cyrus nodded, reaching down to the wheelchair next to him to grab something out of the side pocket. _

_ “Yes, but-” _

It wasn’t Zane in those sketches. Those beautiful, brilliantly colored pictures captured a smile, a movement, a face- but not Zane’s smile, not his movement, not his face.

Cole knew Zane. Zane might’ve not thought it himself, but Zane- Zane had been one of his best friends. Zane was-

He reached for his sketchbook.

He flipped through the pages slowly, rubbed at his eyes before anything could fall on the paper. Each of these- all of these- he remembered. Jay and Zane, a quick moment, back when Cole was still learning their faces. Jay’s smile looked awkward. Their black uniforms didn’t crease reasonably. He’d shaded half of Zane’s face before giving up.

He tore it out carefully and placed it on the floor next to him.

Three pages later, the night sky. The page after that, the fastest sketch Cole had remembered making. Leaning against the railing, arms folded across the metal, eyes closed. A memory he had rushed to capture after Zane had joined him above deck.

Cole added it to the pile.

Sixteen pages later.

Zane was teaching, but he’d smiled right at Cole in the doorway and let him draw.

_ “What do you think we will do, Cole, when we achieve peace?”_

He gave them to Pixal. Asked her to show them to Borg.

She thanked him. Said sorry. In return, he ignored her eyes flashing as she scanned and saved the images. He held her hand and held her close.

_ “I never really thought of that.” _

The statue was unveiled next week.

Snow in summer.

They’d be okay. 

For now, they'd just have to remember.


End file.
